


A Million Dreams

by supresso



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Betrayal, Demon Deals, Explicit Language, Forgive Me, Gravity Falls Oregon, Growing Up Together, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Introvert Dipper Pines, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Older Dipper Pines, Rejection, Teenage Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher, forgivemypoorenglish, i wrote this at 3am no kidding, weirdmaggedondidnthappen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supresso/pseuds/supresso
Summary: Inspired by Lumina Xandra's animation!!Why on Earth would a kid make deal with a demon? Dipper doesn't really believie a flying triangle that he could do his own world to play with him. But he's just a child, sure he wants a friend. Bad luck wanted him to come across Bill Cipher.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Please forgive my poor english, it's still needs a lot of practice and I tried my best. I made it, because of youtube comments on billdip animation so. Enjoy!

Dipper was never able to make friends with other kids and everybody wanted to play with his twin sister. He was sorry for that, but he didn't blame Mabel for being liked. She also did not forget about her brother and invited him to play with her friends. One sunny summer day, he had no desire to leave the house, so despite his twin's pleas, he stayed in his room, lying on the bed. He had a fever then, and his mother, seeing it, gave him medicines and told him to sleep despite the heat.

And then he shows up.

His very first friend.

"Hiya kiddo." he heard in his mind. He couldn't say who was talking to him, but despite this he answered.

"Good morning?" He felt a slight vibrations around his head and something forced him to spin around himself. He didn't really understand what was happening, but he suspected it was just a dream, so he didn't oppose and waited for the plot to unfold. "Where are you?" he asked politely. He was a good, well behaviour child. He felt a tickle on his body and everything around him was spinning with many colours. He was now in some fields near the forest. A yellow triangle materialized in front of him with one eye and a top hat on.

"Welcome kid in your dreams! Name's Bill. Bill Cipher. And yours?" the triangle's eye glowed softly as he spoke. His voice sounded like an echo. He looked friendly, and since it was just a dream, Dipper had nothing to lose.

"I'm Dipper Pines. And I'm not a kid! I am ten in a week." He said proudly with smile on his face. Triangle surrounding a boy and making him to sit down on a blanket that appeared suddenly.

"Ten huh? I am a little older, only like a few million human years" Bill chuckled softly.

"What?!" Young boy was shocked at this point. He thought that he just imagined him.

"No, kid. I am real, and I am here because I have a important business to you." He started glowing and suddenly he had a suitcase in his hand. Dipper didn't really know what's happening right now. What business? He's only a child! And not even a fun and sociable one. Just a weird boy with no friends. Reality hurt him when he was thinking about this.

"So I wanted to make a deal with you." A curious look was given by brown haired boy.

"What deal?" He simply asks. 'It's just a dream. It's not real at all.' he thought.

"I want a friend and you look just like somebody that need one too. So you will be my friend and I'll help you make your own world of imagination. We could be happy together there!" A triangle 'squished' his eye so it looked like a smile.

So he just wants a friend? Just like Dipper? How he could say no to this?

"Yeah. I mean I want to be your friend Bill. But what's in your suitcase?"

"Eh, nothing much" He opened it and fireworks started to blew on the sky. Dipper's eyes had sparkles in them. "Shake my hand so we have a deal." Dipper turned his head to demon's direction and take his hand in front of him. He touched a little black hand and blue fire started to flame. Boy squeaked quietly and Cipher laughed at this and sat on a grass just at Dipper's side.

"Now, my new best friend. Tell me your million dreams."

Dipper's face brightened with smile, and he started talking to somebody who actually listened to him.

It felt like a whole day to a boy but in fact he was asleep for a half hour. His twin sister woke him up to show her new bff's bracelet that he get from one girl in their neighbourhood. He wanted to tell Mabel about Bill, but he made a promise that their friendship will be a secret. Dipper understood that, his parents would probably call him crazy and Mabel wouldn't him.

So he smiled at her and get up from his bed.

⎯⎯〄⎯⎯  
Two years later Bill was still Dipper's only friend. And he didn't mind this at all.

"Hey triangle. I'm going for summer to some weird city called Gravity Falls to my grunkle. Will I see you there? Or you're in my dreams only in my house?" Golden being shined at city's name.

"Sure I'm going with you! I can't let somebody hurt your soft person kiddo. You're just like a kitty, I'll lose you from my sight and you forget me."

Dipper smiled at him.

"I would never."

Week after being in Gravity Falls demon told Dipper about some weird book, that he can find in the city. In the following day Pines twins were attacked by gnomes, and they get presents form their grunkle.

"Pine Tree! You're Pine Tree now." Bill teased him with happy voice. Boy just rolled his eyes and start telling him about that journal. Dream demon was curious what was inside and helped with everything that young Pines didn't understand.

"Hey, leave that stupid book and come to me. We must work with your dream world."

There was one night when boy was alone. It never happened before with Bill, but now he just didn't show up in his dream. Dipper's head was full of worries. 'What? Why isn't he here? Maybe I did something wrong? What if he doesn't be my friend anymore? That could be possible... Probably i just pissed him already. Am I talking too much about Wendy?' And it goes on and on. He stayed awake all night.

Another night was the same. And another. And another.

Mabel was worried about her brother. He didn't eat much, always was moody and even didn't want to go for a mystery trip with her, Soos and Stan.

"Bro-bro, what's with you?" She asked once but never get answer for that.

Days passed and Dipper spent his nights on crying. He lost his only friend. What should he do now? Nobody knew about Bill, so he couldn't tell anybody what's going on with him. Only time when he forgot about this was when it came out that grunkle Stan had twin brother Stanford. It was a shock for everybody, but it was all fine after a week. Brothers' reunite with each other and Mabel started to prepare their 13th birthday party.

'Our birthday party? More like hers.' he thought angrily. Dipper never got any attention on their birthday. Mabel was the star, because of her extravert side. He? He was only a one of decorations. Only Bill shows him any interest at that day. 'Stop. He's not here anymore.' he sadly reminded himself.

After a party he went straight to bed and tried to fall asleep.

"Happy birthday Pine Tree" that was the words that he heard as soon as he appeared in his dreams.

"Bill?" Hot tears started falling on his cheeks. "You need to explain yourself now." Dream demon sighs and started talking. After that he never left his side again.

Today was the day. They will make their world of imagination real. Dipper is no longer a child, but they worked on this too long. Bill changed a little since childhood. He was more nervous and it was easy to make him mad. Everybody changes, yeah? Now he was on his way to Gravity Falls. Bill told him that he must summon him in there, at the same field that they met when he was ten. He didn't even realize that it was in this little town. After hours of driving he was there. A sheet of paper was pullet out of his coat and young adult started preparing a ritual that should summon Bill Cipher.

When all symbols were drawn he lighted all candles and started "Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium!" A wind was horribly strong but the fire was still on. He felt sweltering heat on his eyes. Every part of his body were in massive pain, but he kept going. The triangle will be summoned today. "Asetnoheptus, asetnoheptus , asetnoheptus, asetnoheptus, asetnoheptus!" The world stops. Trees and sky were gray and everything went foggy. Dipper was exhausted after ritual, but he knew it was a worthy thing to do, because in the same moment he saw him. One eye appeared from nowhere on the sky and it stared to glow gold. A little top hat was created on top on new made triangle being.

"Pine Tree! How lovely to see you here!" Bill chuckled softly. The boy smiled at him and said.

"Will we made our old deal real?" Demon's eye sparkled with something similar to joy. Cipher stretched himself and held his spindly, black hand out.

"Shake my hand, kid. Let's the fun begin."

As soon as their hands touched, a blue cold fire broke out. There was no longer any triangle. Only tall human-alike with gold hair and an eyepatch on his eye. He was wearing a yellow suit and his skin was covered in tattoos.

"Wow." Whispered Dipper when he saw his old friend. He got a curious look from Bill, who start to go in Mystery Shack's direction. They got there knowing what nobody is here at home now. Demon wanted something from grunkle's Ford lab, so he has free hand to take whatever he wanted. A some kind of galaxy bowl was taken by Bill who smiled wickedly.

"Let's go outside"

Next events happened too fast and Dipper didn't really know what's going on. Galaxy thing was broken and the sky turned red. A big hole in 'X' shape was created on it and frighteningly loud sound attacked his ears.

"Bill, what's this? What did you do?" He screamed while holding ears in pain.

"It was your dream. Your pure imagination. This is our new world Dipper." Cipher sighed with happiness. "Now we can- No. I can do whatever I want."

"What? That wasn't the deal!" A confused words came of his mouth. He didn't understand it at all. Weren't they friends?

"Kiddo, don't make me laugh. Our deal ends. We were a friends and you got your world. Now I don't wanna be your friend anymore." Dipper's eyes shed in tears at these words. They are not friends anymore. This can't be real!

Something exploded in the distance. Boy fell on his knees and hung his head down with shaky hands.

"Oh Pine Tree, don't be a crybaby." He smiled and crouched next to him and a shapely hand in a black glove touched his chin lifting his head. He came closer to his ear. "You'll be my lover now. We will rule the world Dipper." Whispered and took a long look into his teary eyes. "You have no choice now."

Bloody demon.

A fucking deal.

What did he do?


End file.
